Sabueso
Común= |-| Rojo= |-| azul= Los Sabuesos (o Hounds en inglés '') son criaturas hostiles que atacan en manada. Los ataques son periódicos, cada 3 a 13 días, o pueden generarse desde un Montículo de huesos. Durante una "Ola de ataque" un mínimo de 2 sabuesos aparecerán, desde ahí la cantidad ira aumentando con cada nueva oleada. Los '''sabuesos rojos' acompañaran estas oleadas durante el verano y primavera (Rog). Y, los sabuesos azules acompañaran las oleadas durante el invierno. Al morir dejan caer carne de monstruo y existe una posibilidad de que dejen caer un Diente de sabueso. __TOC__ Sabuesos Rojos (Red Hounds) Los Sabuesos rojos también conocidos como Sabuesos de fuego, Sabuesos de llama o Sabuesos del infierno (o en inglés Fire Hounds, Flame Hounds o Hellhounds) pueden aparecer en Verano o en Otoño durante los ataques de sabuesos. Los sabuesos rojos tienen menos vida que los sabuesos comunes pero son inmunes a las llamas y poseen una alta resistencia a los efectos de un Cetro de hielo. Después de morir, ellos "explotan" en tres grandes llamas que duran al menos 6 segundos, para finalmente extinguirse hasta dejar Cenizas. Hay que tener en cuenta que las llamas se esparcirán si hay objetos inflamables. Cuando son asesinados los sabuesos rojos''' siempre botarán una Carne de monstruo y un Diente de sabueso, y hay una posibilidad de botar una Gema roja. Ocasionalmente los jugadores podrán encontrar una Trampa de Cetro de fuego custodiada por 4 o 5 sabuesos rojos, los cuales, si agarras el cetro, despertarán y atacarán, si son encontrados es mejor atacarlos de uno en uno, ya que estos no despertarán a sus hermanos. Sabuesos Azules (Blue Hounds) Los '''Sabuesos azules también conocidos como''' Sabuesos de hielo (o en inglés como Ice Hounds') son sabuesos que pueden aparecer en Invierno y Primavera durante los ataques de sabuesos. Los sabuesos azules tienen menos vida que los sabuesos comunes pero hacen más daño y no pueden ser congelados con el Cetro de hielo. Cuando son asesinados los sabuesos rojos' siempre botarán una Carne de monstruo y un Diente de sabueso, y hay una posibilidad de botar una Gema azul. En Reino de Gigantes los sabuesos azules al morir pueden congelar al jugador o a las criaturas alrededor de la "explosión". Una explosión dará al personaje un "tinte azul" y la segunda congelará al jugador alrededor de 5 segundos. Cualquier ataque helará al jugador. Las "explosiones" a veces congelarán otro sabueso azul. Dos sabuesos azules siempre acompañarán al Equipo de caza MacTusk e hijo. Ellos siempre se encontrarán durmiendo en el campamento de morsa cuando la velada de caza termine al atardecer. Ocasionalmente los jugadores podrán encontrar sabuesos azules como parte de una Trampa de Cetro de hielo. Incluso se pueden ver durante el Verano de esta manera. Advertencia Sabremos del ataque de un grupo de Sabuesos cuando comiencen a oírse ladridos. Estos sonidos comienzan suavemente y aumentan progresivamente hasta oírse con claridad. Los personajes acotan frases como: "¿Has oído eso?". Por lo general, estas advertencias aparecen al menos dos veces antes de la llegada de los perros. Advertencia de cada personaje: * Wilson: "¿Has oído eso?" ( "Did you hear that?") * Willow: "¡Muestrate!" ("Show yourself!") * Wolfgang: "Escucho cachorros" ("I hear puppies!") * Wendy: "Los perros están ladrando" ("The hounds are baying.") * Wickerbottom: "Algo se esta acercando" ("Something is approaching.") * WX-78: "ALGO ESTA LLEGANDO" ("SOMETHING IS COMING.") * Woodie: "Hay algo ahí afuera" ("There's something out there.") * Wes: "..." * Maxwell: "Los perros se están impacientando" ("The hounds are growing restless.") * Wigfrid: "La bestia se aproxima..." ("The beasts are appröaching...") * Webber: "Los perritos vienen" ("Doggies are coming!") 54x54pxComportamiento Los sabuesos por naturaleza son agresivos, pero se distraen fácilmente así como atacan criaturas en su linea de visión . Los sabuesos atacarán inmediatamente al jugador durante un ataque de sabuesos. En esta primera instancia no se distraerán con carne en el suelo. Después de un tiempo, se distraerán con las criaturas o carne cercanas. Si el objetivo de los sabuesos esta rodeado de muros, ellos atacarán el muro en un intento por alcanzar su objetivo. Si hay una brecha en el muro, los sabuesos correrán cruzandole. En Reino de Gigantes los sabuesos regulares pueden aparecer de Montículo de huesos. Estos sabuesos solo se alejarán de cierta distancia de su montículo, pero si son provocados, ellos perseguirán al jugador una distancia considerable. Los sabuesos regresarán a su montículo si no son capaces de atrapar a su presa. 54x54px Pelea Los sabuesos son más rápidos que el jugador y no pueden ser perdidos a menos que se distraigan o estos pertenezcan a un Montículo de huesos. Técnicamente, el jugador puede usar el Bastón o correr a lo largo de un camino para perderles. La mejor estrategia para defenderse de los sabuesos es usando algún tipo de muro para encerrar un camino que finalmente llegue hasta el jugador, y rellenarle con Trampa de dientes. Este vídeo muestra un ejemplo. (link). Los sabuesos muerden tan pronto como estén dentro del alcance y hacen una pausa por un leve momento antes y después de su ataque. Es posible esquivar su mordida y luego golpear dos veces durante la pausa, aunque esto se torna difícil cuando varios sabuesos están atacando. El uso de un elemento que hace más lento el jugador, tales como la Armadura de mármol, aumentará en gran medida la posibilidad de ser mordido. Una vez que un sabueso ejecuta un ataque, con éxito o no, puede dejar de ladrar. Cuando hacen esto, su I.A. (Inteligencia Artificial) cambiará los objetivos a la criatura o carne más cercano. Si atacan a una multitud que combate en grupo como un Beefalo, rápidamente pueden ser despachados. A continuación se muestra el número de golpes que se necesita con cada arma para matar sabuesos al jugar con los personajes con el modificador de daño por defecto. La Veleta dolorosa no está incluida debido a la naturaleza aleatoria de su proyectil. Modo Sandbox El ataque de sabuesos es una amenaza en el modo Sandbox. Los ataques por defecto escalan haciéndolo un peligro inminente. Después del segundo ataque, los sabuesos rojos pueden aparecer con sabuesos regulares en Verano, mientras los sabuesos azules pueden aparecer con sabuesos regulares en Invierno. La probabilidad de aparición de los sabuesos rojos o azules incrementa con cada día sobrevivido. Los sabuesos no aparecen en Cuevas. De todos modos, Los Gusanos de las profundidades atacan en oleadas similar a la manera que lo hacen los sabuesos encima del terreno. Localización del script de ataque de los sabuesos: DontStarve > data > scripts > components > hounded.lua De acuerdo con el script, el ataque de los sabuesos eventualmente escalará hasta "locura" (configurados como en la última entrada de '''Configuración por defecto de las tablas de encima). Actualmente la única manera de eventualmente obtener el nivel de "locura" de los sabuesos es dejar el ataque de sabuesos configurado por defecto. Las demás configuraciones son constantes (como esta descrito arriba). En otras palabras, actualmente solo es posible hacer los sabuesos fáciles a lo largo de la partida (pero más difíciles al inicio de partida), o simplemente dejando la configuración por defecto. 54x54px Estrategia : Mirar también: Guía de supervivencia contra ataques de sabuesos o Repeliendo sabuesos. * 2 o 3 Sabuesos usualmente pueden ser derrotados sin problemas usando una Lanza, Armadura de madera y Casco de fútbol. Un jugador puede "tanquear" el daño cuando evitarlo no es una opción . * Los sabuesos se distraen fácilmente. Como tal, muchas estrategias involucran guiar a los sabuesos hacia otras criaturas. ** Dirige los Sabuesos al Pantano donde residen Tentáculos, Tritones, y Arañas que pueden provocar a los Sabuesos. Esta también es una buena manera de obtener Picos de tentáculos, Tentáculo moteado, Carne de monstruo, y otro botín. ** Dirigir los Sabuesos a los estanques donde las Ranas arremeterán contra su objetivo cuando solamente una de estas sea atacada. Los Sabuesos rojos no destruirán los estanques, así que los recursos no están en riesgo. Las Ranas no comen carne, ya que puedes recuperar cualquier botín dejado incluyendo Ancas de rana que los Sabuesos no comieron. ** Dirigir los Sabuesos a un Árbol guardián donde árboles guardianes medianos o grandes matarán sabuesos de un golpe. Cuidado con los Sabuesos rojos; ellos pueden encender el Árbol guardián en llamas, quien puede deambular alrededor y encender otros objetos en el terreno. ** Dirigir a los Sabuesos a una Colmena de Abejas asesinas (o atacar una Colmena para que aparezcan Abejas asesinas). Las Abejas tomarán un tiempo para cambiar de objetivos si son provocadas por el jugador, pero priorizarán los Sabuesos que las ataquen. ** Dirigir los Sabuesos a una manada de Beefalos y corre atravesando (o alrededor) la manada hasta que un Beefalo sea mordido. La manada fácilmente puede matar un sabueso. ** Algunos otros lugares o criaturas para dirigir los Sabuesos son Madrigueras de arañas, Reinas araña, Cerdos y Plantas de cebo. Ten en mente que los Sabuesos rojos quemarán cualquier estructura o recurso aledaño. * Dejando cualquier tipo de carne en el suelo distraerá a algún sabueso que te persiga. El sabueso realizará su animación de mordisco cuando come, pero no recibirás daño si estas cerca. * Creando un área amurallada con una entrada y rellena de Trampas de dientes. Los sabuesos que llegan encontrarán la entrada y pasarán a través de ella, matando la mayoría, sino a todos. Los Pozos de fuego o algún otro recurso pueden mantenerse adentro en caso de un ataque nocturno. No puedes tener nunca suficientes Trampas de dientes. file:placeholder.png Trivia * Los sabuesos rojos fueron añadidos en la actualización "The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You". * Los sabuesos azules fueron añadidos en la actualización "A Winter's Tale". * De acuerdo con Wickerbottom, un Diente de sabueso contiene azufre, también conocido como sulfuro. En el folclore, el sulfuro es a menudo asociado con los demonios, implicando que en juego los Sabuesos son Sabuesos del Infierno, un perro sobrenatural común en algunas mitologías o creencias. * El sabueso rojo esta disponible como "emoticon" en el chat de Steam. * Los sabuesos rojos son las únicas criaturas con las cuales toma 16 golpes para congelar les con el Cetro de hielo. Lo máximo para las demás criaturas normales son 4 golpes. * Aunque los sabuesos rojos no pueden ser encendidos en llamas, ellos pueden recibir daño de fuego si entran en contacto con él. * Cuando los sabuesos rojos son examinados por Maxwell, él revela que él "les puso gemas dentro como una broma". Esto implica que los rasgos notables del Sabueso Rojo, como su color rojo y la combustión espontánea después de su muerte, son debido a la presencia de la Gema roja en sus cuerpos. * Maxwell comenta que tiene excedentes de gemas cuando examina los Sabuesos azules. Esto revela que la resistencia al frío de los sabuesos azules es causada por la Gema azul en sus cuerpos. Esto también causa su piel "azulada", aunque la coloración verde azulado grisáceo es una pigmentación común en muchos mamíferos de la vida real, especialmente aquellos que viven en climas fríos. * Los sabuesos azules tienen una nariz azul oscuro cuando está despierto. En caso de que conciliar el sueño la nariz va a cambiar el color al de un sabueso normal. 54x54px Errores * Salvar el juego durante un aviso de ataque de sabuesos y cargar la partida guardada causará que el ataque se corrompa o de un error (se "buggee"). Los sabuesos llegarán extremadamente tarde, hasta 7 días después, y el aviso persistirá indefinidamente, haciendo que el jugador quede inhabilitado de usar Tiendas de campaña o algún otro objeto que necesite la condición de "seguro". * Ocasionalmente, muriendo en la cueva y resucitando en la superficie (tal vez cuando un ataque supuestamente va a iniciar) causará que se escuchen sonidos y ladridos en intervalos de media-jornada mientras el personaje remarca que los Sabuesos vienen, pero no aparecerán hasta un 3-10 días depués. * A veces, los ataques de sabuesos se 'reiniciarán'; el gruñido de advertencia será mas largo y solo dos Sabuesos aparecerán como en el primer ataque. * Salvar y salir de la partida durante un ataque de sabuesos, y luego cargar la partida guardad causará que todos los sabuesos se distraigan temporalmente. Galería 2556-05-24 1248.png|Sabueso a punto de atacar. Hound running.png|Sabueso corriendo. Hound-attacking.png|Sabueso mordiendo. Hound sleeping.png|Un Sabueso durmiendo. Frozen Hound.PNG|Un Sabueso congelado. HellHound bark.png|Sabueso ladrando. Dead Hound.png|Un Sabueso muerto. Hound and butterflies.png|Un Sabueso perdiendo su interés en Wilson para atacar una Mariposa. Dead Fire Hound.png|Un Sabueso Rojo esparciendo fuego al morir. Fire Staff trap.png|Sabuesos Rojos durmiendo en el Set de Piezas del Cetro de Fuego. Blue Hound running.png|Sabueso Azul corriendo. Blue Hound attacking.png|Sabueso Azul mordiendo. Blue Hound dead.png|Sabueso Azul muerto. Equipo de caza Padre e hijo con sus perros.png|Dos Sabuesos Azules siguiendo a MacTusk. Ice Staff Trap.png|Sabuesos Azules durmiendo en el Set de Piezas del Cetro de Hielo. Hounds vs beefalos.png|Botín de una pelea entre Sabuesos y Beefalos. Corridor of Death - Imgur.jpg|Un corredor hecho para que los Sabuesos caigan en las Trampas de Dientes. Teeth trapes.png|Trampa hecha con el fin de prevenir los ataques de los Sabuesos en todas las direcciones. Hound stuck due to a pine tree.png|Un Sabueso atascado entre un árbol y una pared. chasedbyhounds.png|Fondo de Pantalla del lanzamiento de Don't Starve. The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You.jpg|Póster promocional de la actualización The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You. Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Criaturas hostiles Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Iniciador de incendios Categoría:Amenaza periódica Categoría:Verano Categoría:Invierno Categoría:Pérdida de cordura Categoría:Criaturas de superficie Categoría:No inflamable